Marvel: Exodus (Comic-Book Series)
'Marvel: Exodus '''is a thirty-five issue comic book series, published by Marvel Comics and written and penned by Craig Duberman. This series serves as a prelude to the video game, Marvel: Exodus (developed by Yesterworld Industries). Each issue can be purchased from a local retailer or from the Marvel Comics digital app for $0.99. Synopsis Two months after the death of Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D. has plunged into an all time low. The new director of operations, Cyrus Pickett, has run the orginzation into the ground. Agents are disapearing left and right and missions are turning into failure. In the midst of all of the commotion, a young, yet malicious, senator named Tobias Staggerd, has risen to power. His plans for the future are not exactly what one would call pleasent. Known as "Project Exodus", Staggerd plans to hold a nation wide "exodus" of super heroes, when and if he is elected to office. Given the rise of super villains, however, the odds seem in his favor. As S.H.I.E.L.D. is picked apart from the inside, the American political system being overruled by a single, hero hating man, it falls onto the shoulders of a group of former heroes, who have been driven into the dust of what was once a great nation. Called upon by their community, these heroes must prevent the Exodus from happening. But when the final hand has been dealt, will they come out on top? Characters Main Characters *'Peter Parker: 'The traumatized nephew of May Parker, Peter Parker (alias Spider-Man), has joined the fight to keep Tobias Staggerd out of office. Peter has ditched the days of the past; killing is now an option. With a new suit to represent his new state of mind, Parker will take the fight to the streets, and possibly even the White House itself. *'Steve Rogers: 'A former national hero, Steve Rogers (alias Captain America) has been cast out from both America and S.H.I.E.L.D. With no place to run, he must turn to the people he trusts most: the heroes. Weilding a shield and immense strength, Steve must face the demons of his past and future in order to prevent the Exodus. *'Thor Odinson: 'With Asgard having been infected by demons during the events of Ultronic, the realm of the gods is even more vulnerable to the Exodus now. Weilding his newly improved hammer, Thor searches for answers to Asgard's fated doom. But will he find these answers in the wrong places? The son of Odin must brave the cold and deadly in order to learn for himself. *'Clint Barton: 'A former alcoholic, Barton (alias Hawkeye) has returned to his old ways. Living in aslyum in an abonded port, Clint is the end-all, be-all for oncoming ships. If he sees it coming, it's as good as gone. But will he be able to see the Exodus coming, even when it's right under his nose? *'Tony Stark: 'The famous billonaire behind Iron Man, Tony Stark has gone off the grid since the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. has taken over. No one knows where he is, and maybe that's how he wants it. But something is brewing behind closed doors, and Iron Man is surely a part of it. *'Natasha Romanof: 'The last remaining informant in S.H.I.E.L.D, Natasha (alias Black Widow) feeds information to her allies. Her true motives, however, are known. As she grows closer to Cyrus Pickett every day, her life is put in more danger. She, however, is willing to wager her chances and hope for the best. *'Logan Howlett: 'A mutant of high calbur, Howlett (alias Wolverine) is the most concerned about the Exodus. What will it mean for his family, as well as his race? If the mutants were greatly discriminated against now, image what would happen if they were forced to migrate out of the nation. Wolverine, with his claws of Adamantium, will wage war on anyone who lays a hand on his land...or his genes. *'Ororo Munroe: 'A mutant of high calibur, Ororo Munroe (alias Storm) is one of Wolverine's closest friends. Due to her status as ruler of Wakanda (due to the death of Black Panther), Ororo has a high level position in the world. However, when she is asked to join the infamous Illuminati, her world is turned upside down. *'Cyrus Pickett: 'The new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Cyrus Pickett seems like a dashing young man at first glance. However, on the inside, he is a corrupt official, hired by the government to keep an eye on the orginzation they'd spent years trying to break into. *'Tobias Staggerd: 'The leading candidate for the Presidental Election, Tobias Staggerd firmly believes that heroes are bad. Recruiting soldiers for his cause behind the scenes, Tobias speaks to the public about how he will change this world through "Project Exodus". But what the public doesn't know is that Project Exodus is something much beyond their control; something that might even cost their nation...and their lives. *'Maria Hill: 'Pickett's second in command, Maria strangely agrees with everything Cyrus tells her to do. Natasha belives her to be brain washed, but has found no proof of this atrocity. *'Charles Xavier: 'Known as Professor X, Charles Xavier is the leader of the former X-Men, and is a current member of the Illuminati. *Namor: The king of Atlantis, Namor refuses to get involved with human affairs. However, when his kingdom is attacked, he joins the Illuminati to help put a stop to human subterfuge. *'Black Bolt: 'Little to nothing is known about the Inhuman Black Bolt, other than that he is an infamous member of the Illuminati, and that he is one of the most powerful beings that currently walks our planet. He is under threat watch by multiple governments. *'T'Challa: 'T'Challa, the former leader of the African nation Wakanda and also known as the Black Cat, is one of the founding members of the Illuminati. He is beleived to have dissapeared from the Earth, however his legend still rings on. Many Illuminati members carry tokens of a black cat head, leading to speculation that he is their leader. *'Scott Summers: 'Formerly the X-Man known as Cyclops, Scott Summers goes into exile after the Exodus begins. Having lost the majority of his family, Scott is now in hiding. But when the heroes come knocking at his door, will he have the strength (physical and mental) to put the suit back on again? *'Max Eisenhardt: 'Magneto has finally resurfaced once more; and at the perfect time. Though the heroes cringe at the thought of siding with villains, Magneto has a knack for foiling human plots to overthrow mutant kind. Will they inlist his help to save the world? Supporting Characters *'Franklin Richards: 'Since the death of his father in Ultronic, Franklin Richards has gone over the deep end. Ampuating his arm and replacing it with a robotic artifical, Franklin uses this to control his upgrade version of everyone's favorite robot: H.E.R.B.I.E. Now, with a killer robot assistant, Franklin will supply the heroes with armor and weapons if it means preventing another universal disaster. *'Namor: 'The king of Atlantis, Namor refuses to get involved with human affairs. However, when his kingdom is attacked, he pledges war against the surface world. Will this include the heroes as well?! *'Bruce Banner: 'With a bounty on his head, Bruce Banner (alias The Hulk), hasn't been seen for months. Captain America believes he is hiding out in the Grand Canyon, but isn't sure. After all: who would want to wake a sleeping giant? *'Thaddeus E. Ross: 'Having been dishonorably discharged by the military and stripped of all titles, Thaddeus E. Ross (alias the Red Hulk), now wanders the Savage Lands, along with his daughter and fellow Savagers, Ka-Zar and Shana. Thaddeus entends to one day make it back to civilization, and he just might get his chance when Captain America comes asking for help. *'Jessic Drew: 'A former employee of S.H.I.E.L.D., Jessica Drew (alias Spider-Woman) quit her job when the orginization was put under new management. However, one can not escape secret intelligence so easily. Now, hunted by the agency she once called family, Jessica must ally herself with the heroes, now wanted, of the world. *'Vision: 'When Vision was killed years ago, his android husk left to rust in the Arctic. However, he was found by Tony Stark, who uploaded his AI butler, Jarvis, program into the body. Now, Vision (who is Jarvis) enforces the secret laws of the Illuminati, under the control of Iron Man. *'Shanna: 'Shanna the She-Devil, of the Savage Land, is the wife of Ka-Zar and lives in the Savage Lands with Red Hulk and Red She-Hulk. *'Ka-Zar: 'Though he understands little, Ka-Zar is a master of guerilla combat. Having hunted beast larger than even the tallest frost giants, Ka-Zar resides in the Savage Land with his wife Shanna and the Red Hulk, along with Red She-Hulk. *'Frank Castle: 'Frank Caslte (alias the Punisher) is one of the most hunted "heroes" that has become prey to the Exodus. The first victim of Deadpool, Frank Castle was last seen battling the mind-controlled mercenary atop the Dubai Tower. *'Wade Wilson: 'Wade Wilson is Deadpool. After being captured and (finally) brain washed into serving the United States Government, Wade Wilson was sent on a mission to find and kill all the remaining heroes. His first victim was the Punisher. Will he succeed in collecting more? *'Sif: 'Lady Sif, of Asgard, is the wife of Thor. Issues *Issue #1: ''Speak of the Devil, and he shall Appear: Part 1 *Issue #2: Speak of the Devil, and he shall Appear: Part 2 *Issue #3: Speak of the Devil, and he shall Appear: Part 3 *Issue #4: What They Don't Tell You: Part 1 *Issue #5: What They Don't Tell You: Part 2 *Issue #6: Phallanx: Part 1 *Issue #7: Phallanx: Part 2 *Issue #8: Phallanx: Part 3 *Issue #9: Phallanx: Part 4 *Issue #10: Coup de Grace *Issue #11: Identity Theft: Part 1 *Issue #12: Identity Theft: Part 2 *Issue #13: Illuminati: Part 1 *Issue #14: Illuminati: Part 2 *Issue #15: Illuminati: Part 3 *Issue #16: Illuminati: Part 4 *Issue #17: Illuminati: Part 5 *Issue #18: Illuminati: Part 6 *Issue #19: Illuminati: Part 7 *Issue #20: Illuminati: Part 8 *Issue #21: Illuminati: Part 9 *Issue #22: Illuminati: Part 10 *Issue #23: Branded Iron: Part 1 *Issue #24: Branded Iron: Part 2 *Issue #25: Savage: Part 1 *Issue #26: Savage: Part 2 *Issue #27: Savage: Part 3 *Issue #28: Bruises and Blisters *Issue #29: Siege '' *Issue #30: ''Superiority: Part 1 *Issue #31: Superiority: Part 2 *Issue #32: Mass Exodus: Part 1 *Issue #33: Mass Exodus: Part 2 *Issue #34: Mass Exodus: Part 3 *Issue #35: Mass Exodus: Part 4 Trade Hardback/Paperback Issues *Marvel: Exodus Volume 1 (Issues 1-5) $12.99 *Marvel: Exodus Volume 2 (Issues 6-10) $12.99 *Marvel: Exodus Volume 3 (Issues 11-15) $12.99 *Marvel: Exodus Volume 4 (Issues 16-20) $12.99 *Marvel: Exodus Volume 5 (Issues 21-25) $12.99 *Marvel: Exodus Volume 6 (Issues 26-30) $12.99 *Marvel: Exodus Volume 7 (Issues 31-35) $12.99 *Marvel: Exodus Collection (Issues 1-35) $54.99 Ex Issue 1.jpg|''Issue #1'' Ex Issue 2.jpg|''Issue #2'' Ex Issue 3.jpg|''Issue #3'' Ex Cover 4.jpg|''Issue #4'' Ex Cover 5.jpg|''Issue #5'' Ex Cover 6.jpg|''Issue #6'' Ex Cover 7.jpg|''Issue #7'' Ex Cover 8.jpg|''Issue #8'' Ex Cover 9.jpg|''Issue #9'' Ex Cover 10.png|''Issue #10'' Ex Cover 11.jpg|''Issue #11'' Ex Cover 12.jpg|''Issue #12'' Ex Cover 13.jpg|''Issue #13'' Ex Cover 14.jpg|''Issue #14'' Ex Cover 15.jpg|''Issue #15'' Ex Cover 16.jpg|''Issue #16'' Ex Cover 17.jpg|''Issue #17'' Ex Cover 18.jpg|''Issue #18'' Ex Cover 199.png|''Issue #19'' Ex Cover 20.jpg|''Issue #20'' Ex Cover 21.jpg|''Issue #21'' Ex Cover 19.png|''Issue #22'' Ex Cover 23.png|''Issue #23'' Ex Cover 24.jpg|''Issue #24'' Ex Cover 25.png|''Issue #25'' Ex Cover 26.jpg|''Issue #26'' Ex Cover 27.jpg|''Issue #27'' Ex Cover 28.jpg|''Issue #28'' Ex Cover 29.jpg|''Issue #29'' Ex Cover 30.jpg|''Issue #30'' Ex Cover 31.jpg|''Issue #31'' Ex Cover 32.jpg|''Issue #32'' Ex Cover 33.jpg|''Issue #33'' Ex Cover 34.jpg|''Issue #34'' Ex Cover 35.png|''Issue #35'' Trivia *Originally, Marvel: Exodus was planned with only twenty issues. However, the issue amount was extended after the announcement of the game was recieved extremely well. Category:Comics